


【mob山内】潜入搜查官屈辱拷问.avi

by kimi_45



Series: 【绝对零度ver/all山内】潜入搜查官屈辱拷问.avi [1]
Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: BDSM, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:41:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22453609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimi_45/pseuds/kimi_45
Summary: 绝对零度/路人/强迫媚药/暴力/虐身/3P/粗口#感谢@章鱼 导演+监制❤️— 后续井泽x山内请见单独番外 —
Series: 【绝对零度ver/all山内】潜入搜查官屈辱拷问.avi [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1626187
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

“已经锁定目标，正在进行跟踪。”

报告自己这边的进度后，山内在夜色中加快了跟踪嫌疑者的脚步。

突然后脑一阵钝痛。

糟了，有共犯。

在失去意识之前，山内想。

———————

山内是被下身传来的剧烈不适感唤醒的。他发现自己的双眼被蒙住，嘴里也被塞入了什么硬质的球形物体，让他无法讲话，只能发出“唔唔”的音节。他的双脚被分开，以一个有些难受的姿势跪在地面，脚腕被锁住无法动弹。双手也被强制固定在头顶。

最糟糕的是，皮肤和空气接触的感觉令他发现自己现在是一丝不挂的状态。而唤醒他的不适感，则源自后穴不知被塞入了什么东西而传来的震动。

山内用力挣扎了几下，但金属镣铐纹丝不动。他试图让自己冷静下来思考逃脱的方法，但后穴的不适感令他无法集中。这时，他听到了脚步声。警察长期训练而练就的敏锐直觉令他迅速判断出，对方是两个人。

一只手挑逗般抚上山内的脸，山内厌恶地转头避开，这样的举动显然惹恼了对方，一个重重的耳光打在他脸上，让他觉得耳朵都有些嗡嗡作响。山内愤怒的想要起身，但他的动作被限制，只带得镣铐传来一阵金属撞击声。

“只怪你找错了人，山—内—徹搜查官。”

对方中的一人故意一字一节的念出山内的名字。看出被叫出真名的山内怔了一下，他的语气都带上了些得意的色彩。

“不用妄想你的伙伴会来救你了，搜查官先生。”

“你的衣服现在正坐着垃圾车在东京兜风呢，毕竟你们这些条子总是随身带着GPS，啧。”

对方比想象中难对付。山内想。但他没有多少动摇，他没来由地相信井泽一定会找到他。但他突然又想起了自己眼下的境地——如果被井泽和其他队员看到自己现在的狼狈样子……

他没来得及继续思考下去，便被一阵疼痛打断了思绪。对方见他愣着没反应，抬脚踢在了他的肋骨处，令他发出一声闷哼。

“本来想直接做掉你的，可没想到你长得这么好看，直接做掉可太可惜了。”

“呵呵，陪我们玩玩吧，搜查官大人。”

山内的回骂被嘴里的口球堵在喉咙，变成愤怒的低吼。似乎对方的一人想要继续殴打他，却被另一人拦下。

“暴力多没意思，你好好看着，我要让这个漂亮的条子知道什么叫屈辱。”

说着，一只手用力拍上山内光裸的屁股，发出清脆的“啪”。

对方说的没错。这对山内来说比拳头令他难受一百倍。被陌生男人，还是本应由自己亲手逮捕的犯罪者打屁股，这巨大的羞辱令山内的脸涨的通红。而且，后穴被插入的跳蛋也因对方的击打而深入了半分。他剧烈地挣扎着，吐出一串模糊不清的“唔唔”声。

而对方显然更兴奋了。他来回摩挲着山内挺翘的屁股，用舌头舔上山内的脖颈，山内厌恶得汗毛都竖了起来。

对方含住山内的耳垂，呼出的热气喷在山内耳侧。

“一会儿你就要晃着屁股求我干死你了，搜查官大人。”

山内觉得有什么东西插入了自己的后穴，然后一股凉凉的液体进入了自己的身体。他愤怒地挣扎着，激烈的动作使他的手腕和脚腕被镣铐磨出了红痕，但却无济于事。对方笑着继续一下下打着山内的屁股，山内后穴的跳蛋随着击打越来越深入。

眼罩突然被扯下，突如其来的光亮令山内眯起了眼睛。适应了一会后，他看到两个蒙着脸的人站在自己面前。他们身后自己正对的一面墙镶着一整面镜子，镜中自己狼狈的样子使山内立刻别过了头。他狠狠地盯着打自己屁股的男人，却不知那眼神只会更加激起对方的嗜虐。

对方狠狠地掐上山内的乳尖，令山内痛得弓起了腰。然后巴掌又落在山内的大腿根部，小腹，山内白皙的身体立刻现出道道掌印。山内承受着来自犯罪者的施虐，他隐忍着没有发出任何声音。

“操，条子真是抗揍。”

对方似乎打累了，骂了一句坐在一旁开始休息。山内也得以喘口气。被打过的地方火辣辣的痛，后穴的震动依然折磨着他的神经。可渐渐的，他觉得自己的身体好像发生了什么变化，意识渐渐变得模糊，痛感莫名变成了快感，交织着震动的酥麻，令他身体的力气慢慢被抽离。

“大哥，强力药就是快，他硬了，哈哈哈哈哈哈哈——”

“搜查官大人打几下就硬了，平时可没少被同事轮流操屁股吧？”

应该是被称为大哥的男人继续羞辱着山内，他走到山内身后，以山内能够看清楚的姿势，揉捏捻动山内的乳尖。山内想要躲开，可身体却软绵绵的不听使唤，甚至不受控制地发出一声呻吟，令二人淫笑出来。

“大哥，这条子乳头真敏感，还是粉色的呢，可真骚啊。”

“别光愣着看，你也找点事做。”

接到指令的跟班暂时离开了。山内不由自主地看向镜子，看到自己的乳尖在陌生男人的手中被不断地揉捻捏起，对方熟练地虐待着他的乳尖，用一根手指来回拨动，又不时用力捏起，用指甲抠挖。山内的乳尖被玩弄得由淡粉色渐渐变成充血的艳红，涨大了些许。而下面自己的分身也由于这样的刺激而高高挺立。

“唔…嗯…”

口腔被口球撑开着，山内听见自己随着对方的动作，不受控制地发出有些情色意味的呻吟。他想要努力把这些声音吞回肚子里，但却做不到。刚刚后穴震动带来的巨大不适现在却只让他觉得痒得难受，他用尽力气维持着理智，好让自己不要呻吟得太大声。

“舒服吧小骚货？堂堂搜查官大人在罪犯手里爽成这样，我看你不如改行卖屁股吧？”

对方羞辱着山内，两根手指就着刚刚打进去的淫药插入山内的后穴，把跳蛋又顶得深入了几分。山内因被插入的异物感而弓起腰，但本应是痛苦的感觉却因药物转换成巨大的快感。手指插入后便停在了里面，山内不自觉地颤抖着微微晃动腰，以寻求更大的刺激。

“卧槽，这条子也太色了吧！比咱之前找的那些女人可浪多了！”

先前离开的跟班返了回来，拿着一对电动乳夹。但山内的意识开始变得一片混沌，他觉得整个人好像漂浮在半空中，对方羞辱的话语传到他的脑中变成了一个个无意义的音节，后穴和乳尖传来的刺激令他不断呜咽出声。对方看到他的样子，干脆解开了口球，甜腻的呻吟立刻蔓延开来。

跟班给失神的山内夹上乳夹，打开开关，山内的呻吟声变得尖锐起来，但随即被堵在了喉咙里——跟班把阴茎捅到了山内嘴里，看着这样的山内，他早就硬的受不了了。

“你真他妈性急。”

被称为大哥的男人啐了一口，他也解下裤子，用自己的阴茎侵入了山内的身体。不过他没忘记戴套子，他可不想尝尝强力淫药的滋味。

山内的身体被两个男人进入着，粗暴的动作使束缚着他的铁链不断发出撞击和摩擦声。他不知道他们究竟做了多久，也不知道自己是在什么时候彻底失去意识的。

————————

“喂？山内君？”

“山内君？收到请回复。”

未犯组很快便发现，山内失联了。

“小田切，你和吉冈一组去山内最后发来联络的位置寻找线索，加贺美先生，麻烦你通过监控搜索山内的踪迹。”

冷静地分配任务后，泽村拿起外套。

“我去有可能的地方碰碰运气。”

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

山内再次醒来，发现自己躺在冰冷的地面上。手臂被铐在身后，脚腕也被锁住。眼睛依然被蒙着，什么都看不到，好在口球已经被摘下了。

山内试着动了动，但刚一动，头便剧烈地痛起来，也许是药物的副作用。他咬着牙继续活动了一下身体，发现除了全身，尤其是下身的疼痛，似乎没有其他足以致命的重伤。

他试着用手摸索够得到的地方，希望能找到什么能够用来打开镣铐的东西，但什么也没有摸到。他突然听到房间里有人起身的声音。

脚步来到身前，皮鞋重重地踢上山内的小腹，痛得山内蜷起了身体。

“死条子想干什么？”

是跟班的声音。

“还想着跑？我真想一枪崩死你算了，你们这些碍眼的东西！”

之前被凌虐过的地方已经出现了大块的淤青和红痕，遍布山内白皙的身体。男人却毫不留情地用力踢上，甚至用鞋尖故意踩碾受伤的地方。但山内紧紧咬住嘴唇，只是随着对方的动作发出几声闷哼。

男人终于打累了，停下来休息。山内喘息着，吐出一口刚刚嘴唇被自己咬破而流出的血。

“渣滓。”

短短两个字却更加点燃了犯罪者的怒火，他抓住山内的头发将其拉起，又重重地摔在地上。山内觉得一阵晕眩，仿佛内脏的血气在都翻涌。

“妈的，还嘴硬！”

对方还想继续施暴，但好像突然想到了什么。他松开山内，走回桌边拿起一个针管。

“今天我就在这干死你。”

山内无力的挣扎已经完全无法抵挡对方的动作。男人把山内翻成俯跪的姿势，再次把淫药注入他的身体。

“你们一定会被…绳之以…唔！”

山内的话还没有说完，便被对方狠狠把脸按在了地上。犯罪者草草给自己撸了几下，借着淫药和安全套的润滑便侵入了山内。淫药还没有发挥它的效力，被玩弄得有些红肿的后穴再次被粗暴地开拓，痛得山内浑身颤抖。

“不知道有没有人告诉过你”，男人边说边挺弄两下，“你这里可是比女人还紧…”

他扶着山内的腰用力地抽送着，故意整个拔出来又用力捅进去，巨大的痛感使山内终于忍不住发出低低的呻吟，额头冒出了一层细汗，生理性的泪水不受控制地流出，比疼痛更煎熬的是铺天盖地的屈辱感。

“真爽，干男人也能这么爽，哈哈哈哈…”

对方继续在山内的身体里肆虐，突然，他重重地掐上山内身上青紫的痕迹。

“啊——！！”

突如其来的疼痛使山内叫出了声音，身体也随之一紧。没想到这却让犯罪者发出满足的叹息。

“真爽，这样屁股里面也能夹紧啊，操！”

对方像发现了新大陆一般，一面继续侵犯着山内的身体，不时掐上他的淤青。淫药似乎渐渐起效了，山内的意识又开始模糊起来。他开始感觉不到痛楚，也听不到自己是否又不自觉地呻吟出声。但犯罪者也到了极限，他用力地抽送了几下，释放了出来。

山内被扔在地上。强力淫药的药效才刚刚开始，他觉得浑身燥热得难受，后穴仿佛有无数蚂蚁啃咬般痒得要命。眼罩因刚刚激烈的动作有些脱落了，他看到自己的下身已经高高勃起。

想要射精。

想被进入。

这样的念头不合时宜地出现在脑海，山内立刻又咬住了嘴唇，想要令自己恢复一些理智。但药物带来的情欲越发汹涌，山内忍不住夹紧腿来缓解下身的不适，却完全无济于事。他不住地喘息着，因无法排解的欲望而发出难耐的呻吟。

“哈哈，怎么了，是不是屁股没被操够啊？”

犯罪者点上一根烟，欣赏着山内被情欲折磨的样子。不久前山内还是愤怒的表情，现在却毫无防备、眼神失焦。他的呼吸越发粗重起来，低低的呻吟声也染上了情欲的色彩。随着挣扎的动作，他的乳尖和性器不小心摩擦到地面，瞬间的舒爽令他不受控制地发出一声轻哼。

不过一根烟的时间，对山内来说仿佛经历了一场无尽的打斗般漫长。汗珠从他的额头滴在地上。阴茎涨痛得仿佛快要爆炸，后穴又痒得令他浑身难受。他不住地夹紧腿或是扭动腰，试图缓解下身的痛苦，但无处排解的欲望依然折磨得他浑身颤抖。他甚至开始怀念性器在体内进出的感觉，撕裂般的疼痛都好过此时此刻无尽的空虚。

“唔啊……！”

犯罪者走上前，把烟头按灭在山内白皙的侧腹。火星接触皮肤的瞬间似乎能听到丝丝的灼烧声，细嫩的皮肤立刻出现了一块伤痕。山内哭叫出声，却依旧从中获得了巨大的快感。男人拽住他的头发强迫他跪立起来，再次把电动乳夹夹上他的乳尖。

乳尖的痛感和传来的强烈震动令山内再也无法掩藏自己的欲望。他不断地呻吟出声，但同时下身的空虚感越发强烈。短时间内被施暴侵犯了太多次，山内再也没有力气支撑自己的身体，他软倒在地上，只有后穴的嫩肉不断翕动着，不知疲倦地邀请着谁来侵犯。

男人从桌上随便拿起一根钢笔，浅浅地插入了山内的后穴。冰冷的细棒根本无法带来任何快感，只是让折磨着山内的欲望来得更加汹涌。山内在无尽的空虚中不断地发出细碎的呻吟，口水不自觉地从微张的嘴角流出，滴在地面上。

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈骚货，来给我舔硬，我就好好让你爽一爽。”

男人拉下裤子，把性器凑到山内脸前。山内条件反射般向一旁躲闪，熊熊燃烧的欲望令他不由自主地想去听从对方的指令，但仅存的一点理智告诉他，千万不能这样做。

男人随意抚上山内勃起的下身。高涨的欲望终于被触碰，山内发出了痛苦又愉悦的呻吟。对方只是浅浅地套弄了几下，山内就几乎就要释放出来。但对方很快便松开了手，隔一会后他又套弄几下，仿佛算准了时机，在山内即将到达高潮之前又再次松开。

一次次将要从被折磨的痛苦中释放，却在马上要解脱时再次坠入谷底。对方这样重复几次后，山内几乎要被玩弄得失去理智。他的大脑一片空白，仅剩下想要释放这一想法，每个细胞似乎都在叫嚣着让这具身体解脱。

“行了搜查官大人，难道你不想射吗？”

“唔…让我射…”

山内仿佛被蛊惑一般，缓缓凑向前，张开口准备迎接对方的阴茎。

井泽踢开门时，看到的就是这样的场景。

-end-

—————————

—后续井泽x山内请见单独番外—


End file.
